In the development of pharmaceutical products to be used in medical examination of human beings or treatment of diseases, in order to examine in advance how the drug influences human bodies, the drug needs to be administered to animals to confirm the efficacy.
As such, laboratory animals, mice, rats, dogs, rabbits, monkeys and many other animals are used. However, in order to examine efficacy of the drug to be administered to a human being most accurately, the use of primates (hereinafter referred to as “monkeys”) is optimal.
In order to perform oral administration, transnasal intragastric administration, or intravenous injections of drugs to a monkey, to collect blood therefrom, to examine the state of pupils thereof, or to hold the head thereof in case of need, it is necessary to restrain the monkey so that the monkey cannot move freely. Thus, as a restraint device which restrains the movement of the monkey and facilitates work, a restraint device as shown in Patent Document 1 has been proposed.